dontstarvefandomcom-20200222-history
Snake
Snake= (33%) (16%) (0.33%) |spawnFrom = (Snake Den) |spawnCode = "snake"}} |-|Poison Snake= (20%) (20%) (10%) (0.2%) |spawnFrom = (Snake Den) |spawnCode = "snake_poison"}} Snakes are hostile Mobs found in the Shipwrecked DLC. They may drop Monster Meat, Snakeskin, or Snake Oil. There are two different types of Snakes, distinguished by the color of their skin. Regular Snakes spawn from chopping down a Jungle Tree, or from Hacking or being in the proximity of Snake Den Viney Bushes. Snake-infested Viney Bushes will make hissing sounds and periodically shake, allowing them to be distinguished from normal Viney Bushes. Snakes may hide in Berry Bushes as well. Spending Dubloons at the Slot Machine or digging up a X Marks the Spot treasure chest with a Shovel has a chance to spawn three Snakes. Additionally, digging up a Sandy Pile has a chance to spawn a Snake. __TOC__ Poison Snake The Poison Snake is a more dangerous type of Snake. If a Poison Snake attacks the player, they will be afflicted with Poison. Once a player is poisoned, they will continue to be so unless cured with Anti Venom or a Venom Gland. The player will lose roughly three hit points every 1.5 seconds. When killed, in addition to dropping Monster Meat, Snakeskin, and Snake Oil, they have a chance to drop a Venom Gland. Spending Dubloons at the Slot Machine has a chance to spawn two Poison Snakes. Behavior Snakes are nocturnal creatures, and unless they are provoked by chopping down a Jungle Tree, or walking by or hacking a Viney Bush, they will not be active until Dusk and throughout the Night. When the next day begins, the Snakes that spawned from a Viney Bush will return there. If any Snakes are attacked, all other Snakes in the vicinity will join in the battle to attack their aggressor. If the player runs far enough away, the Snakes will give up, and fall asleep until another creature or the player walks near. Snakes will actively pick fights with most creatures, hostile or not. Normal Snakes will sometimes try to eat Meat and Eggs that are left on the ground. Poison Snakes can smell Meat left on the ground from a far distance. Fighting Strategy * Both types of Snakes may be kited by dodging their attack and then attacking them 3 times which kills them before they can hit the player, as long as a weapon at least as strong as a Spear is used. * Wearing a Seashell Suit will prevent the player from getting poisoned. * Snakes can be hit once before they attack and still miss their target. This is very useful for dealing with groups of Snakes. * Snakes are very aggressive and attack most other Mobs, including Spiders. Players can farm Snakeskin and Venom Glands by placing a Spider Den near a Snake-infested Viney Bush. Trivia * Red Snakes resemble either Mud Snakes or Milk Snakes, while the Poison variant resembles Banded Krait Snakes or Mangrove Snakes, both of which are venomous. Gallery Frozen Snake.png|A frozen Snake. SnakeyWake.png|A sleeping Snake. SnakeYellow.png|A Poison Snake. FrozenPoisonSnake.PNG|A frozen Poison Snake. es:Serpiente ru:Змея Category:Hostile Creatures Category:Venomous Category:Sanity Loss Category:Monsters Category:Surface Creatures Category:Nocturnals